sweeeet_emotiioooonfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch Me If You Can
Title: Catch Me If You Can Main Characters: Benny O'Donnell, Rebecca O'Donnell Also Includes: n/a Location: Lee High School, Felix's Flicks: Cinema 7 Date: May 26, 1977 “Hey, babe,” Benny said as he came to a halt beside you in the busy hallway. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close and keeping you from exchanging the books you needed for your next class. You glanced up at him, kissing his cheek before going on to say anything. “Hey, Benny, what’s up?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow up at him. You could see a glint in his eyes, meaning that he had some sort of plan that he was quite happy with. Before you could ask him anything, Benny began to take your books out of your hand and put them back in your locker. He slammed the door shut, leaning down to kiss you and keep you quiet for a moment locker. He started to lead you down the hallway, ignoring any of your protests. He stopped before the doors, tilting your chin to make you look up at him. “We’re just gonna go see a movie, that’s all,” he said casually, chuckling as he finally led you out the front doors to ditch school. “Benny, c’mon, we have like two more days left of school and I really have to make sure all of my assignments get turned in,” you mumbled, tugging at his hand. “We can go see a movie after school, I promise,” you added, hoping that he would change his mind. Normally, you didn’t mind ditching school at all, but you had already ditched a whole lot that year. You knew you had a few missing assignments that your teacher would let you turn in late...if you only were there to turn them in! You only had today and tomorrow to finish up your last year of high school with a good ending, and you had intended to do that. “You can do all of that tomorrow, you’ll be fine, just c’mon. Star Wars comes out today, and I know you wanted to see it since you liked the first one,” Benny pleaded, tugging at your hand in return. He smirked to himself, hauling you over his shoulder instead. “Benny, put me down!” you shouted, pounding your fists on his back as you made a failed attempt to get out of his hold. “Not a chance,” he said, carrying you all the way across the parking lot to his truck. “You aren’t getting out of this, whether you want to or not.” The next thing you knew, you were sitting in the passenger seat of Benny’s truck and he was buckling you up to keep you in place. You groaned, giving in to him and allowing you two to ditch school finally. “Atta girl,” he said as he realized you weren’t fighting him any longer. He smirked, kissing you briefly before going around to get into his side of the car. He started the ignition, leaning over to kiss you once more before pulling out of the school parking lot. It didn’t take long for you guys to get to the theater, only ten minutes or so. Traffic was cut down tremendously since everyone was either at work or school. The parking lot was near empty, as well, so you were guaranteed a parking space close to the front of the theater. Benny stepped out of his truck after parking, hurrying around to your side of the car before you were able to get out. He opened the door, taking your hand to help you out. He shut the door after you, making sure to lock his car before you guys went on to buy your tickets. “Are you excited at all by now?” Benny asked, sending a wink your way as you got in the nonexistent line for tickets. The place was beyond empty, besides workers and the two of you of course. “You could say that,” you teased, winking back at him. You glanced around the theater entrance, surprised that nobody was there. Did people really not go see movies at this time of day? Benny pulled out his wallet, fishing for a twenty as he told the cashier that he wanted two tickets for Star Wars. The man behind the counter nodded, pushing two tickets towards Benny and taking the twenty dollar bill in return. “Ditching school, aye?” the cashier commented, smirking at the two of you. He rummaged through the cash register, getting the change for Benny’s twenty. “And for Star Wars, too. Not a bad choice,” the man added, smirking at the two of them. Benny nodded in agreement. “That’s what I said! She took a bit of convincing, though,” he said, chuckling as he pocketed his change. He glanced over at you, kissing your cheek before winking at you. “The movie should be starting in ten minutes tops, guys, theater room three, too,” the cashier said, pointing down the hall. “Enjoy your movie! It’ll seem like a private screening with as much business that we’ve got today!” “Even better, thanks, man,” Benny said, giving the guy a wave as the two of you started down the hall. He looked down at you, kissing your forehead gently. “Look at that, our own private screening of Star Wars,” he teased, winking at you. A smirk spread across your lips, nodding in agreement with him. “We’ll have anywhere we want to sit! I may sit on the whole other side of the room, just because I can,” you said, winking at him. “To hell you will! Not a chance,” Benny exclaimed, shaking his head as he led you into the separate theater. “You’ll be sitting right on my lap,” he whispered in your ear, hushing his voice for no reason at all. Benny stopped in front of the array of seats, picking out which ones would be the best. You guys the whole theater to choose from for crying out loud! He aimed for a seat right in the middle of the rows, taking your hand before he led you over there. Though, as soon as he let go of your hand to sit down, you ran. “You better get back here, missy!” he shouted, pointing a finger at you quickly. He pushed himself up from his chair, darting towards you and even jumping over a row of chairs. You didn’t know that he had a game of chase in him right now, but he was proving it to you nonetheless. “Catch me if you can!” you hollered teasingly, laughing as he ran after you. For the longest time, you had quite a lead on him. The only issue was the fact that you were running in circles, though. In one second, he could change the game and switch on you. And he did. “Deal!” he exclaimed, catching you in an instant. He wrapped his arms around your waist, bringing you in close. “Now you’ve gotta sit with me, I’ve won it fair and square,” he whispered in your ear, carefully forcing you over to the spot he had chosen originally. You groaned loudly, muttering to yourself about how you didn’t want to sit in the middle and he hadn’t won fair and square. Of course, you were just messing with him, but with the way he didn’t loosen up on holding you, it wasn’t a positive that he knew it. He didn’t want to chase you around again, and that was clearly showing in the way that he held you close and hobbled up the stairs. Luckily for him, you weren’t planning on running away any time soon and willingly stayed on his lap. Though, with the way he was starting to touch you, it was a goal of yours to move, just to tease him. As the movie finally started, he inched his hand up your thigh. You knew this was going to happen; there was no way around it. Any time the two of you went to the movies, he did this, it was almost inevitable. And with the speed he was progressing this time, you knew he had some sort of goal. Given all the privacy in the world, he could have taken you right then and there on the seats! If you were to let him, that is. His hand moved further up you leg, slipping under the skirt that you had been wearing. Boy, oh boy, did you pick the wrong day to wear a skirt. It wasn’t that you minded him making advances on you, but you were in public! If he didn’t have any shame or morals, you did, at least! “Stop,” you whispered to him, wiggling around on his lap as you tried to get his hand off of your thigh. You almost threatened to move, but stopped yourself when you heard the moan that slipped past his lips. You paused your movements, turning slightly to face him. “Right there,” he mumbled, his eyes closed. Without even meaning to, you had pleasured him! You were going against your own words! Without another thought, you started wiggling all over him, grinding against the hard-on that you were causing. Never before had you noticed the massive effect you were able to have on him. It was astounding to you, really! For a good half of the movie, you made subtle advances on him, feeling around and just getting him all worked up. Though, you had one unspoken rule. He couldn’t touch. Though that drove him insane, you could tell it turned him on that you were taking charge for once. There was one thing that didn’t turn him on, though… As the film moved towards an end, you lessened up with your actions. Soon enough, the movie was over and so were you. Standing from his lap, Benny groaned and reached to pull you down. “C’mon, babe, more, more, we don’t have to leave yet,” he mumbled, just wanting you all to himself. It had been so long for him! “Maybe next time, buster!” you exclaimed, tapping his shoulder before jogging out of the aisle and down to the door out of the theater room. You turned on your heel, winking at him before hollering ‘If you can catch me, you can have me!’ You ran off this time, leaving him to chase after you with the goal of ‘getting some.’ Category:Oneshots